


Of Peaks, Valleys and Plateaus

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: Severus Finds Love Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has lived a hard life, but things seem to have worked out far more satisfactorily than he had expected. Will it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Peaks, Valleys and Plateaus

**Title**: Of Peaks, Valleys and Plateaus (Part I of my 'Severus Finds Love' Series.)  
**Author**: [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing**: SS/HG  
**Rating**: PG  
**Date Written**: June 18, 2007  
**Summary**: Severus Snape has lived a hard life, but things seem to have worked out far more satisfactorily than he had expected. Will it last?  
**Warnings**: None  
**Words**: 1,509  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing HP -- that would be JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
**A/N**: For [](http://lamenting-quill.livejournal.com/profile)[**lamenting_quill**](http://lamenting-quill.livejournal.com/), who was my first writing partner. We sure did have good times! Writing this was so much fun. I hope you enjoy it, sweetie.  
**A/N II**: Thanks so much to [](http://mortyys.livejournal.com/profile)[**mortyys**](http://mortyys.livejournal.com/) for reading over it, and [](http://zippityfeets.livejournal.com/profile)[**zippityfeets**](http://zippityfeets.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing this for me!

~*~

Turning off the light and closing the door softly, Severus descended the stairs and smiled at his wife before reaching into his pocket and retrieving a piece of parchment. As he handed it to the young girl, he glanced towards the stairs then once again turned his attention to the boys' sitter.

"I am certain my wife has given you all the information you need. If you find yourself in need of us, do not hesitate to ring me. Here is my mobile number. Our boys are asleep and should give you no problems. However, the youngest one, Harry, has nightmares and might wake up. If he should do so, please do not pick him up and rock him. It is permissible for the two boys to sleep together, however; I have tried breaking them of this, but as of yet it hasn't worked. Gregory will more than likely make a few trips to the bathroom, but he will return to his room. Mrs Snape and I will be returning tomorrow between 1:00 and 1:30 P.M. If we are going to be delayed, we will ring you. Do you have any questions?" Severus finished his diatribe with an arched brow.

"No, sir, Mrs Snape filled me in about everything else. I have loads of homework to do, so that'll keep me busy. I'm sure the boys are going to be fine. You and Mrs Snape don't worry, and just have a good time, yeah?"

Taking his wife's arm, Severus nodded towards the smiling girl. "We shall. Goodnight, Miss Thomas."

~*~

Standing before them was Hogwarts, barely visible against the dark skies, the quarter moon, the only source of light. Haunting sounds of hoots of owls filled the air, and Severus wasn't sure if it was actual sounds he was hearing or if his ears were playing tricks on him. He shivered and welcomed the warmth of his wife's arms around his waist.

She snuggled into him and rested her head on his chest. "It's rather sad looking at her now. So much has happened since we left."

Yes, far too much. "I needed to bring you here, Hermione, because I needed to tell you how very sorry I am for what I did that night. I am well aware that you forgave me years ago, but I have never apologised. This is a fact that has bothered me. I love you so very much, and if I ever lost you, I'd be bereft. You and the boys are the sole reason I live today. I strive daily to prove to you and them how much I have to be thankful for."

Hermione lifted her hand and stroked the pale cheek. "And I appreciate it all. Severus, you'll never know what you have given me." She then lifted up on her tip toes and kissed her husband. When she pulled back, she reached up and rubbed off the lipstick that had found its way onto Severus's lips. "Do you want to go in?"

Yes, Severus wanted to go in, but he was scared and didn't know if he could. Lighting his wand, he smiled when he saw that his wife had a jar of fire in her hands. "I haven't seen you use that charm in years."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, we're not out in the cold or dark often, are we?"

Severus nodded his agreement. "I very much do want to enter the castle, but I have a feeling I will not be welcomed. Hogwarts may have been uninhabited for years, but I am guessing the magic that imbued her walls is still present."

Hermione placed her arm within her husband's and began walking. "If you are not permitted entrance, it is not somewhere I belong."

Severus glanced down at the lovely image of his wife and thanked Merlin. He had to be the luckiest wizard on earth.

"Snape. SNAPE…**SNAPE**, it's time to go. The hearing is about to begin. I'll be back to get you in five minutes."

Watching as Potter walked down the passage away from him, Severus closed his eyes and sighed as he leaned his head back against the pillow. It had been a dream…all a dream. He didn't have a wife and he didn't have two sons. What he had was nothing, and in five minutes, he would be led to face his crimes.

He didn't have Hermione. A sadness that he had not known before settled within him.

~*~

"Did you or did you not kill Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you or did you not kill Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you or did you not kill Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, I did."

Severus answered each question, his face impassive. He had expected to say what he had to say then be given the Dementor's Kiss. However, as with everything in his life, what actually seemed to be happening was far removed from what his expectations dictated.

Somehow, and only Merlin knew why, Severus was being exonerated. There had only been one witness -- him, and the questions would certainly have lead the most novice attendee to a court proceeding to think Severus Snape, former Death Eater, was going to be thrown to the wolves. Most assuredly, something had happened outside of this room, and Severus intended to find out, although he knew he would likely never be told.

~*~

As he sat in the holding room waiting to be released, Severus thought about what he was going to do next. He had been a wanted man for so long. How could he ever reclaim any semblance of a life now? His former profession had been his life. Well his spying had been just as much a part of his life, but that was beside the point. He was ill-prepared to face a world where he would have to once again make a living. No matter that he had been exonerated, he was still Severus Snape -- that name would be a barrier, one deserved, but one he feared. Severus had always been a proud man, and now he knew what faced him. For the first time in his life, Severus was petrified of the future.

When the door opened and Potter walked in, Severus wanted to get the answers he needed, but the look on the young Auror's face stopped him from asking. Instead, he took refuge in a well-practiced sneer.

"So the mighty Harry Potter was unable to get revenge on Severus Snape. I see you haven't lost your ability to wear your emotions on your sleeve."

"Sod off, Snape. I've come to take you back to Hogwarts."

"And why, might I ask, would you do that?"

"Because, Snape, you need somewhere to live, and Hogwarts needs a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. So unless you have other accommodations and job prospects, I suggest you take that frown off your face. Hermione is expecting us this evening for the Welcoming Feast."

Severus suddenly went pale. Hermione. How was it that someone he rarely thought about had been the subject of a rather emotional dream not so many hours ago, and was now at Hogwarts, the place he was about to go to?

"Miss Granger? What is she doing at Hogwarts?"

"She is the Potions mistress, and she is going to be responsible for you for the next year until you have been completely cleared."

Wonderful, bloody wonderful. "Oh, joy."

"Yes, I rather think Hermione is equally jubilant about the arrangements. I can't imagine why she volunteered to take you on."

"She did?" Why would she have done that?

"Yes, she did."

~*~

"Sorry we're late; bloody weather in Leeds was bad." Harry hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. "Are his rooms prepared?"

"They are. He'll be expected to show himself in the Great Hall immediately, however."

Severus sighed loudly, expecting his former and future captor to realise he was standing in their presence and needn't be talked about as if he were not present. Yes, he deserved to pay for what he had done, but this…this was going to be torture.

"Well, I must be off. Ron is expecting me back, and as I've been occupied with Snape for the past week, I owe Ron some time."

"Yes, the two of you deserve some time away together. Don't worry about Snape. He'll be fine."

A sneer found its way to Severus's face. How he wished he could have chosen the Dementor's Kiss. This next year was going to be hell on earth.

"Yes, Miss Granger and I will be fine, Mr Potter. You go along and find your little boy toy and you two have fun." Snape followed his words with another sneer, then turned around quickly, somehow still managing to exude an air of authority even with the thin robes he had been given. "I am hungry, Miss Granger. Potter came to get me before I was able to eat."

Married to Hermione Granger…with children…no…that was most definitely not going to happen.

~*~  



End file.
